Music of the Spheres
by Pliva
Summary: A series of drabbles done when I have writers block. Written in the "Music Meme" format. Rated high because I don't know where the drabbles will take me.


**A/N: Series of drabbles done by the "Music Meme". Basically, you set your music player to random, you write whatever the song prompts you to, and you have the length of the song to write it. **

**The headers are set up in this pattern: Song title, song artist, and then pairing/characters.**

**I'll do these every so often when I have a writers block, and post them. **

**1. I'm Still Here- John Rzeznik undefined!Master/undefined!Doctor**

The Master was certain that he was in hell. Hell was, of course, the TARDIS, stuck with the Doctor for eternity. He had to put up with visiting companions and an irritated self-important excuse for a ship. The Doctor was the only one who understood him and let him be. He let him rage in the dark corners of the TARDIS and merely waited for him to return.

They had tried, every damn person that came in and out of the TARDIS tried to change the Master. They didn't understand the basic need the Master had to rage and destroy, but the Doctor did. That was frustrating, to have his greatest enemy to be his only solace. His only lover. The Master stared into the dark again, and wondered if death was not better.

**2. Help, I'm Alive- Metric Martha Jones (Year that Never Was)**

Run. That was the only thing Martha Jones could do. Run, walk, and tell the Doctor's story to the people of the Earth. She had to, because the Master's reign of terror was sweeping across the land, and even with the TARDIS's key around her neck and the whole of humanity on her side she still had to be careful. Because the Master was insane, but he was just as smart as the Doctor. That brilliance was so easy to overlook as he surrounded himself with ego-centric pleasures like personal servants and tailored suits, but it was there.

Martha Jones did what the Doctor said was the only thing she could do. She ran, ran so far. But she ran with a purpose. All those people that she saw, she was doing it for them. She was doing it for her family. She never had found out what happened to Leo and Boxer, and she wouldn't allow herself to dwell she couldn't. She just ran.

**3. Don't Feed the Plants (Little Shop of Horrors Soundtrack)- Alan Menken The Master at the end of SoD**

It was brilliant. The Master closed his eyes and just listened to the drums as they beat out their victory. He could hear, no _feel_, the death and destruction on Earth below. Even better, he could feel the Doctor behind him, experiencing the same things. He felt the Doctor shiver as the utter wrongness of the Toclafane brush against his need to be near the only other Time Lord, who happened to be the cause of carnage. This was what the Master had waited for, this utter conquest. There was no stopping him. He noticed Martha Jones slip away, but the little girl could do nothing to him. Nothing would stop him, not while he had complete control.

**4. Through Glass- Stone Sour The 11th Doctor runs into the 10th Doctor**

The Doctor stared blankly as his past regeneration tried to figure out who he was. That regeneration, his previous one, was full of anger, bitter and deep, and so much regret, that he tried to cover up as he bounced from companion to companion. Oh, and now he remembered Donna Noble and Rose Tyler, but it didn't sting as much as it used to. Their ending couldn't be changed, not now. Not ever.

"Who are you?" His tenth asked, eyebrows drawing together as sharp eyes regarded him suspiciously.

"A traveler. Homeless wanderer. Eternal gypsy." He replied, with a hidden smile. He missed his eyebrows.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you." The Doctor recited, careful not to say anything else. He couldn't risk a paradox, even though he had done so much more. When had he become so cold?

"Never mind. I need to-"

"Need to what?" He stepped closer, daring him to finish his sentence. "You don't need to do anything. Can't you see?"

A pause. "Master?"

"Not yet." He chuckled before turning away. "Not yet."

**5. I Can't Decide- Scissor Sisters future!Master/Ten**

He met him in a pub, after he regenerated. Now, the Master's hair was dark red and his body younger. He looked so very young, and he planned to use it. He approached the tall skinny man in brown, cheekily buying him a drink. The Doctor had looked amused, not yet realizing just what the Master had in store for him. The Doctor soon found himself falling, helplessly fascinated by this strange young man who had _something_ about him. When he was sure he had him, the Master allowed himself to be fucked as the Doctor's frustrations were unleashed. Sore and happy, he left the TARDIS, leaving a guilty Doctor on a bed speckled with blood, not realizing he had slept with the Master, and not some innocent young boy. Oh yes, the Master thought as he shot himself in the head just so he could regenerate into a different body to torture the Doctor with, this was going to be _fun. _

**6. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison- My Chemical Romance Simms!Master/Ten**

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" The Master asked from his spot on the TARDIS's floor in the console room.

"You'll sit there until you can behave enough for me to take the chains off." The Doctor muttered. Martha glanced up from her magazine, irrated.

"Oh, no. I'm going to crazy. Kill myself, if possible. And then do you know what I'm going to do?"

"Take some Ritalin?"

"I'm going to drag you down with me. We'll burn across the universe, Doctor." The Master promised. The Doctor looked away, and Martha bit her lip to stay silent. Oh, the Doctor knew it was going to happen, but he wouldn't admit it. He was trying to hide.

"We've been heading for it. Since we met. Since the Acadamy." The Master giggled. "It's our destiny."

**7. Time Is Running Out- Muse Undefined!Doctor/Undefined!Master**

The Doctor was panicking. He was drowning in the Master because the darkness was appealing and damn it if it didn't feel _good_ even as he struggled against it. And the Master did his best, chasing the Doctor around and pinning him down so he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. The Master was addicted, especially now that there was no alternative. He needed Time Lord contact, and even when there had been other Time Lords, he really only wanted the Master. But it wasn't working. The Doctor knew bite on his shoulder was the Master trying not to rip out his throat, that every finger dragged across his finger was itching to bury a knife in his twin hearts. How long until the Master finally broke him or killed him, or even worse turned him? The Doctor wanted to save the Earth, to keep the universe safe, but he was crumbling under the Master.

**8. Little By Little- Alice Cooper Theta/Koschei, all!Masters/all!Doctors**

Theta Sigma didn't act like a very good student. His tests were only good enough to keep him from failing, but never good enough to be considered bright. But he was. He absorbed everything around him, even if he ignored it. The teachers always tried to teach them that every major event could be tied to one seemingly insignificant moment that started it all. The end of the Universe began when Theta Sigma met Koschei.

There was love, intense and pure when they were young. They dabbled in so much, tender sex and hard, bloody fucks, sweet whispers and cruel words. And then they grew older and apart, each getting colder and more broken in their own way. When they were both old, so very old, and dieing, they met. And they looked into the Vortex, and they became Gods. Vengeful gods, just as Koschei used to whisper to Theta at night. The Doctor and the Master burned across the unvierse, pervading each other until they had completely consumed each other. And then, when there was nothing left to destroy, they fell silently. Together, they fell into the dark abyss holding hands.

**9. Goddess On A Highway- Mercury Rev Donna/Doctor**

Donna Noble saved the Universe. Donna Noble met the Doctor, and Donna Noble grew. Donna Noble saved so many worlds. Donna Noble wanted to travel forever, and, for a short while, it seemed as if she would.

The Doctor was broken. The Doctor needed someone to heal him, because Rose and Martha and the Master and Gallifrey cut him into tiny pieces. The Doctor found Donna Noble, a human who could see him for him and still tell him everything was okay. And the Doctor loved her, and, for a short while, it seemed as if they would travel to gether forever.

The Doctor was going to die. Donna Noble saved him. The Doctor saved her, and Donna Noble died. The Doctor went on, and traveled, but he wasn't the same. That part of him died once again.

**10. Control- Puddle of Mudd Jack/John Hart**

Jack and John had called each other so many other things. They had tried to kill each other, get the other arrested, fuck each other, and then kill each other again. It was the most beautiful relationship in the world. They robbed and stole and killed, running as far as they could. They met in the Time Agency, an organization who had never made mental exams a requirement for signing up, probably because all Agents ended up broken, anyway. And Jack and John loved each other, violently. The ultimate power couple. And what they did to each other made what they did to others seem trivial. Because both of them wanted power and compelte control, and neither was willing to give it up. Their romantic story was written in blood, sweat, and semen.


End file.
